Łzy! Łzy! Łzy!
by Liryczna
Summary: River Song nie zginęła w Bibliotece, Clara upewniła się, że tak będzie. Nawet to poświęcenie nie gwarantuje jednak szczęśliwego zakończenia. River zyskała za to niepowtarzalną szansę, okazję, by wszystko zmienić. Spotkała Doktora o wiele za wcześnie.
1. Rozdział 1

_- Jak długo zamierzasz być ze mną?_

_- Zawsze._

* * *

_- Co ważniejsze, Doktorze, nie podróżuj sam._

_- W takim razie podróżuj ze mną._

_- Gdzie i kiedykolwiek zechcesz. Ale nie przez cały czas._

* * *

Clara karmiła kaczki. Odrywała kawałki kupionej przy bramie bagietki i rzucała je daleko przed siebie, na zieloną trawę nabrzeża jednego z jezior St. James's Park. Ptaki, przyzwyczajone do tysięcy turystów przewijających się przez okolicę i dokarmiających przy okazji wszystko w okolicy, nawet nie rywalizowały o pożywienie, jedynie od czasu do czasu podskakiwały szybciej. Kiedy dziewczyna kucnęła, jeden z kaczorów zbliżył się do niej, łypiąc wyczekująco. Clara podała mu resztkę pieczywa, które wyszarpnął z jej palców i obnosił z dumą przez dłuższą chwilę, niczym trofeum. Zostając nagle z pustymi rękami, potarła dłonie o siebie by pozbyć się okruszków i wstała, sięgając po trzymaną niepewnie przez Doktora gorącą herbatę. Jesienne liście ścieliły się u ich stóp, szeleszcząc z każdym podmuchem wiatru. Clara, głęboko zamyślona, zdawała się chłonąć ciepło rozgrzanej porcelany, a Doktor tymczasem usilnie starał się nie wyglądać jak czekające na upomnienie dziecko.

- A więc…

- Więc – wtrącił się natychmiast, niezbyt pomocnie, ale nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Jego dłonie bezwiednie podążyły do szyi, zajmując się przez chwilę poprawianiem muszki i powracając do niepewnego drgania, gdzieś w okolicach guzików kamizelki. – Więc, gdzie wybieramy się dalej? – spróbował naprowadzić ją na inny temat.

- Więc, nie mówiłeś mi, że masz żonę. – Clara praktycznie cmoknęła, ukrywając wyraz swojej twarzy za brzegiem kubka. Doktor nie potrafił stwierdzić jak bardzo zła była wnioskując wyłącznie z tonu jej głosu i zaczęło go to niepokoić. Zdecydowanie nie lubił nie wiedzieć takich rzeczy. - Gdzieś zabrakło pod tym względem komunikacji, jestem pewna, że to jedna z tych informacji, które wspomina się przy pierwszej okazji, zaraz po 'miło mi cię poznać', Doktorze.

- Nie, niekoniecznie, każde społeczeństwo ma inne zwyczaje – stwierdził, gestykulując zamaszyście, żeby ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie. - Wiem na przykład, że w pewnym mieście w Trelurii zdradzanie jakichkolwiek danych personalnych przed upływem pięciu lat znajomości jest uważane za nie tylko nieuprzejme, ale wręcz katastrofalnie obscenicznie. Bardzo brytyjskie podejście, prawda? Poza tym – dodał, domyślając się bardziej niż widząc jej dezaprobatę – nie było dobrego momentu, żeby o tym wspomnieć.

- Kilka sekund po tym jak praktycznie dałeś mi się podrywać pierwszego dnia naszej znajomości byłoby akurat.

- Nie było… To nie było podrywanie! – Zamachał rękami, jak gdyby fizycznie broniąc się przed jej bezpodstawnymi oskarżeniami. – Podrywanie wygląda zupełnie inaczej, wiem coś o tym, podrywanie to jest… Coś zupełnie innego!

- Co dokładnie, hm? Jestem ciekawa, podziel się, jak podrywa się Władców Czasu? – Clara spojrzała na niego niczym zadowolony kociak i tylko upewniła go w podejrzeniu, że właśnie dobrowolnie wpadł w jej pułapkę.

- Oj, cicho już bądź! – Prychnął, krzyżując ręce na piersi i przybierając najbardziej obrażoną minę, jaką był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać. Clara zamachnęła się, by uderzyć go dla żartu w ramię… i zachwiała się, nagle sięgając ręką do czoła. – Jak się czujesz? – zmartwił się natychmiast, widząc jak zbladła. – Mogę odstawić cię do domu, wiedziałem, że przychodzenie tutaj to zły pomysł, bardzo zły pomysł, i miałem rację. Tak, odstawię cię do domu i nie będziesz ruszać się z miejsca przynajmniej przez tydzień. – Zastanowił się. – Albo i dwa, jeżeli chcesz.

- Nie. Nie chcę jeszcze… - Clara pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, ale chwyciła go pod ramię, dając się poprowadzić w kierunku zaparkowanej przy Victoria Square TARDIS. - Wiesz, mama mówiła mi wiele razy, że jeżeli stanie się coś złego, nawet bardzo złego, to nie można zaraz potem się poddawać. Tak jak z jeżdżeniem na rowerze, jeżeli po upadku nie pojedziesz dalej, to potem będziesz mieć kłopoty, żeby do tego wrócić. – Potrząsnęła głową. – Poza tym, już mi lepiej, to tylko chwilowe. Pozostałości wspomnień, sam mówiłeś, że znikną z czasem.

Doktor zamilkł na chwilę, odzywając się dopiero, gdy przekroczyli bramę, wchodząc na ruchliwą ulicę. Sznur czarnych taksówek zatrzymał się, pozwalając im przejść na drugą stronę i Doktor pomachał w stronę kierowcy pierwszej z nich. Opuścił dłoń wolno, przyspieszając kroku i w końcu odpowiadając:

- Zostaną ukryte w podświadomości, tak, ale nie znikną całkowicie. Wpadając w mój czas przeżyłaś setki różnych żyć, Clara. Teraz zwyczajnie nie zmieszczą się wewnątrz twojego umysłu. Dlatego podświadomie wybierasz tylko te najważniejsze, zapominając o reszcie. Pozostaną jednak z tobą zawsze, wracając od czasu do czasu.

- Wracając? Coś jak Déjà vu?

- Bardziej jak koszmary – przyznał z wahaniem. - To… Przykro mi, ale nie mogę nic na to poradzić, nie bez ingerowania we wszystkie wspomnienia. Z czasem to będą tylko przebłyski, wywoływane przez niektóre sytuacje, drobiazgi, ale zostaną.

Widząc jego ponurą minę, Clara westchnęła.

- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym - przypomniała mu. - Moja decyzja, pamiętasz?

- Ty... Jesteś niemożliwa, Clara, to nie było po prostu...

Dźwięk sygnału alarmowego TARDIS przerwał mu wpół słowa, natychmiast zwracając na siebie uwagę. Jak dzwon klasztorny, odbił się echem na pełnym turystów placu, powodując, że Doktor i Clara bez słowa ruszyli w stronę budki policyjnej biegiem, omijając zdziwionych przechodniów. Docierając do wejścia, Doktor natychmiast ruszył do środka, sprawdzając, co wywołało aż tak drastyczną reakcję.

- Nie. To niemożliwe - wyszeptał, czytając wyświetlające się komunikaty. Cofnął się bezradnie o krok do tyłu, prawie wpadając na Clarę.

- Doktorze? Co się stało?

- On... - Doktor oparł się rękami o konsolę, opuszczając głowę. Clara nie mogła dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy, ale gdy w końcu znalazł głos by jej odpowiedzieć, nie był on nawet odrobinę podobny do tego sprzed chwili. Brzmiał wręcz martwo, tak jak gdyby Doktor świadomie blokował wszystkie emocje. - Moja dziesiąta regeneracja - stwierdził bezbarwnie, wystukując komendę, która wywołała na ekran zdjęcie. Przestrzeń dookoła znajomej postaci błyszczała od setek pojawiających się i znikających okręgów. Clara rozpoznawała niektóre ze słów, nie mogąc jednak przeczytać całości. Alarm. Paradoks. Niebezpieczeństwo. Cokolwiek się stało, nie brzmiało zbyt dobrze. - Zrobił właśnie coś, czego absolutnie nie powinien był zrobić.

- To znaczy?

- Zmienił przyszłość - odpowiedział, nie podnosząc na nią wzroku, a jego ręce zwinęły się w pięści. - Na gorsze.

Drzwi za nimi zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

* * *

Ciągnące się niemalże w nieskończoność korytarze były puste. Cisza zalegała na wszystkich poziomach, światła sterowni straciły na ostrości i mocy. Dryfując przez pustkę, TARDIS jak nigdy wydawała się martwa. Orbita wypalającego się słońca nie była długa i pomimo wyłączonych silników TARDIS kończyła już swój trzeci, albo czwarty obrót dookoła tworzącej się czarnej dziury. Nie był pewien który. Czas mijał nieubłaganie, nawet dla Władców Czasu, a on wciąż nie zdołał pozbierać się nawet minimalnie. Połączenie, chociaż tak bardzo kosztowne i wyczerpujące dla niego samego i dla TARDIS, nie mogło mu dać nawet pełni obrazu. Rose Tyler, którą widział przed chwilą była jedynie cieniem, widmem, tak samo jak on dla niej wydawał się tylko złudzeniem. Mglisty obraz niemalże pustej plaży w deszczowy dzień i jej łzy - na więcej nie mógł liczyć. Moc tysiąca słońc nie dałaby dostatecznie dużo energii, żeby pozwolić na dotyk, a co dopiero bezpieczne przywrócenie jej do tego właściwego świata. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, Rose pozostała w przeszłości, a on musiał żyć dalej. Ciężko było się pogodzić z tym, że nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł nawet usłyszeć jej śmiechu, albo chociażby oszukiwać się planowaniem odwiedzin, które nigdy nie nastąpią. Nie zobaczy jej już nigdy. Ocierając twarz z dawno wysuszonych łez, wciąż nie potrafił znaleźć powodu by ruszyć się z miejsca.

Wszystko zawsze sprowadzało się do tego samego. Poznawał kogoś nowego, kogoś niesamowitego, kto natychmiast wkradał się do obu jego serc, a w chwilę później wszechświat zabierał mu nawet tę odrobinę szczęścia. Jego własna planeta zginęła w ogniu. Od tamtego momentu uciekał, bojąc się spojrzeć wstecz. Dopiero Rose biegnąca razem z nim, trzymając go za rękę i zatrzymując, gdy posunął się za daleko, dała mu nadzieję na przyszłość. Nie wszystko było stracone. Aż do teraz, gdy tracąc Rose stracił wszystko to, co zdołał mozolnie odbudować. Przekleństwem Władców Czasu było życie dalej, gdy wszyscy dookoła dawno odeszli. Oddałby wszystko, by mieć choć chwilę dłużej. Nie powiedział jej nawet, że ją... Zamknął oczy, usiłując zapanować nad emocjami.

Drzwi TARDIS uchyliły się i skrzypnęły, ale nie zwrócił na to nawet uwagi, zbyt głęboko zatopiony we własnych myślach. Dopiero gdy zamknęły się z trzaskiem, podniósł wzrok, widząc nieznajomą postać, która właśnie wtargnęła do środka. Kobieta o jasnej burzy loków rozglądała się po wnętrzu z ciekawością. Kiedy dostrzegła go, uśmiechnęła się, podchodząc bliżej.

- Witaj, kochanie. - Mijając stabilizator wymiarowy pogładziła konsolę, a kilka diod zamigało, jak gdyby na przywitanie. - Nie spodziewałam się znaleźć cię tak szybko.

- Wyjdź.

- Doktorze?

- Po cokolwiek tutaj przyszłaś, nie jestem zainteresowany. - Zmierzył ją wzrokiem, jednak jego pamięć była niezawodna. Kimkolwiek była stojąca przed nim kobieta, nie miał pojęcia z kim ma do czynienia.

Pokręciła głową,

- Zapewne. A szkoda, bo mam kilka ciekawych pomysłów. Gdzie jesteśmy tym razem? Piknik w Asgardzie? Mount Everest?

- Co ty tutaj w ogóle robisz? - warknął, nie potrafiąc i nie chcąc opanować własnych emocji. Nie zamierzał odpowiadać na jej pytania, w których nie było nawet odrobiny sensu. - To środek przestrzeni kosmicznej, lata świetlne od najbliższej kolonii, jak w ogóle się tutaj dostałaś? - Zerknął na nią podejrzliwie. - I po co?

- Nie wiesz kim jestem - stwierdziła bardziej niż zapytała. Kiedy nie zaprzeczył natychmiast, zbladła, zaciskając palce lewej ręki na wyglądającym znajomo niebieskim notesie.

Widząc jego spojrzenie, defensywnie przycisnęła go do siebie.

- Nie, nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś. - Przeczesał włosy palcami, wzdychając. - To naprawdę nie jest dobry moment na poznawanie nowych ludzi... - Urwał. - Nie znam nawet twojego imienia.

Niemalże sięgnęła w stronę jego policzka, ale pozwoliła swojej dłoni opaść w uspokajającym geście na jego ramię i po chwili odsunęła się do tyłu.

- Profesor River Song, zdaje się, że nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji się poznać.

- Nie, jak widać nie - odpowiedział, walcząc z własną irytacją. Czas płynął dalej, nawet bez niezastąpionej Rose Tyler, a tajemnicza kobieta na pokładzie TARDIS była zawsze jakimś powrotem do normalności. Jego kryteria pod tym względem zdecydowanie potrzebowały poprawy. - Doktor, miło mi.

Uścisnął wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń, wypuszczając ją natychmiast i udając, że nie zauważył cienia, który przemknął przez twarz River.

- A więc, w czym mogę pomóc, profesor Song?

- Podróżujesz sam? - zapytała, ignorując jego pytanie.

- Tak. – Wstrzymał oddech. – Podróżowałem z Rose, ale ona... Odeszła.

- Przykro mi. - River opuściła wzrok, nie mogąc dłużej znieść jego spojrzenia. Strata Rose wciąż była zbyt świeża, tak bardzo, że nie umiał ukryć jak bardzo się na nim odbiła. Dla niej, Doktor zawsze był łatwy do przejrzenia. Jego skrywane wręcz paranoidalnie emocje nigdy nie były ukryte dostatecznie dobrze, by zmylić ją. River lubiła twierdzić, że było tak dlatego, że była jego żoną. Znała go po prostu zbyt dobrze. Teraz, gdy jego ból był tak oczywisty, stało się to przekleństwem. Widziała jak cierpi, ale nie była w stanie nic na to poradzić. Chciała go dotknąć. Powiedzieć, że z czasem będzie lepiej. Nie miała jednak do tego prawa. - Co się stało? - zaryzykowała pytanie.

Zawahał się, ale postanowił zaryzykować i opowiedzieć jej wszystko, mimo tego, że nadal nie był pewien, czy powinien jej ufać. Powtarzając jej historię, którą i tak - chociaż on nie był tego świadom - znała, poczuł się lepiej. Jednak gdy dotarł do zamykania mostu pomiędzy ich światem a światem Pete'a, głos uwiązł mu w gardle. River pokiwała głową, rozumiejąc doskonale, co się stało.

– Nie mogłeś nic zrobić - powiedziała. - Ona…

- Oczywiście, że mogłem! – Spojrzał na nią ostro. – Mogę to zrobić nawet teraz, co ty na to? Jeden skok w przeszłość i wszystko naprawione, idealnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic!

Uderzyła go w twarz. Mocno. Wytrącony z równowagi zatrzymał się, nie potrafiąc kontynuować.

- Skończyłeś? – River zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Rozumiem, że jesteś zraniony, ale na miłość boską, zatrzymaj się i pomyśl, co mówisz. Miliardy istnień, które mogą zginąć, naprawdę byłbyś w stanie zaryzykować?

- Nie – przyznał cicho. – Nigdy.

- Właśnie. Więc przestań użalać się nad sobą i pomyśl nad realnym rozwiązaniem.

Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją.

- Myślisz, że istnieje szansa, żeby mogła wrócić?

River zacisnęła wargi. Czy było warto skłamać? Tak, oczywiście, że była na to szansa, jednak całkowicie zmieniłoby to przyszłość, jej własną przeszłość. Rose była dla Doktora tym, czym River nie mogła być, bo los nigdy nie dał jej na to szansy. Nawet mając manipulator czasoprzestrzenny, niektórych rzeczy zwyczajnie nie dało się zmienić, River wiedziała o tym doskonale. To Rose, ze swoim uśmiechem i łatwowiernością pomogła mu, gdy nikt inny nie potrafił. Gdyby zaraz po wojnie nie spotkał ciekawej świata sprzedawczyni z małego sklepiku w Londynie – kto wie, jak nisko by upadł, szukając zemsty, albo zapomnienia, myśląc, że na przebaczenie nie zasłuży nigdy. Tamtego dnia, ratując ją przed armią żywego plastiku uratował też siebie, przed wciąż płonącym Gallifrey, które nigdy nie opuściło jego pamięci. River była tylko dodatkiem, lekiem na dawno uleczone rany i zagrożeniem, czekającym na niego w przyszłości. Była trucizną tam, gdzie Rose okazała się powietrzem. Jej celem w końcu miało być zabicie go, a nie uratowanie. Tym razem, w tej wersji wydarzeń udało jej się wyjść za niego, a nie zabić, jednak nie miała pewności, że ich życie zawsze potoczy się tak samo. Pomagając mu odzyskać Rose sprzeniewierzyłaby też wszystkie plany Ciszy. Poświęciłaby własną przyszłość, ale uratowałaby jego. Za to cena nigdy nie była zbyt wysoka.

Doktor wciąż przyglądał się jej uważnie, gdy decydując się ostatecznie potrząsnęła głową potakując. Wciąż nie ufała swojemu głosowi, myśląc, że załamie się, jeżeli tylko spróbuje go użyć. Nie pozwól zobaczyć mu szkód, powiedziała kiedyś Amy i wciąż miała zamiar się tym kierować, nawet jeżeli stojący przed nią Doktor nie był jeszcze jej Doktorem. I może nigdy nie miał być.

- Jak? – spytał tylko.

- Nie mam pojęcia - przyznała. - Ale zamierzam się dowiedzieć, jeżeli tylko istnieje jakikolwiek sposób. Odnajdę cię, jeżeli będę cokolwiek wiedzieć - oświadczyła, a on postanowił ponownie jej zaufać.

- Dziękuję - powiedział, oddychając z ulgą. - Nawet nie wiesz jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy.

- Wydaje mi się, że wiem - stwierdziła gorzko. - Ale najpierw, jest coś, o co muszę cię poprosić, Doktorze. Ostatecznie właśnie po to tutaj przyszłam.

- Tak? - zainteresował się natychmiast. Chociaż nie udało im się jeszcze nic uzyskać, to i tak wydawał się wyglądać o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej. Sama nadzieja na odzyskanie Rose zdziałała cuda. Nie mogła jednak pozwolić mu odpocząć, wiedząc, że utrzymanie podobnej kolejności wydarzeń było w tej chwili ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego.

- Pewna kobieta na Ziemi popełnia właśnie bardzo duży błąd - poinformowała go, wstukując kolejne liczby w zapięty na jej nadgarstku manipulator czasoprzestrzenny.

- Kobieta? - zdziwił się, tak jak gdyby oświadczyła, że Lodowi Wojownicy tworzą bazę wojskową pod powierzchnią Szkocji. Chociaż, znając jego przeszłość, śmiała podejrzewać, że było to o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne niż inni byliby skłonni przypuszczać. - Jak mam ją znaleźć?

Westchnęła, sięgając w stronę ekranu. Odłożyła trzymany wcześniej w ręce notes na konsolę i ustaliła kurs TARDIS, całkowicie ignorując jego zdziwienie.

- Kościół Świętej Marii, Hayden Road, Chiswick, Londyn, godzina piętnasta. Dzień i rok jest już wpisany w koordynaty. - Odsunęła się od konsoli. - Z tego co wiem, to preferują garnitury.

- Wpisany w koordynaty... Kim ty jesteś, River? - Pokręcił głową. - Nieważne, mam wrażenie, że i tak mi nie powiesz. Kogo mam szukać?

River uśmiechnęła się niemalże wbrew sobie.

- Zacznij od tych, o których będziesz najbardziej zazdrosny, jestem pewna, że sobie poradzisz. I uważaj na niejaką Nerys.

- Nerys? Kim jest Nerys?

- Spoilery! - odpowiedziała, przyciskając ostatnią komendę i znikając z pokładu TARDIS z trzaskiem. Zmaterializowała się w samym środku salonu, gdzie w ciągu sekund otoczyły ją znajome ramiona i burza marchewkowych włosów.

- River! – kobieta wykrzyknęła prosto do jej ucha. - Tak dawno cię u nas nie było! Myśleliśmy, że całkowicie już o nas zapomniałaś! Jak można tak traktować rodziców, hm?

- Martwiliśmy się – dobiegł do nich nieco przytłumiony głos z pokoju obok, w chwilę później jego właściciel wkradł się do salonu z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, którego River nie mogła nie odwzajemnić.

- Myśleliśmy już nawet nad tym, by zadzwonić do Doktora, ale doszliśmy do wniosku, że on zapewne też nie wie, gdzie się podziewasz, więc byłoby to bez sensu. Następnym razem masz nas odwiedzać częściej, nie raz na rok. Nie możesz powiedzieć, że nie masz czasu, dobrze wiemy, że to nie jest problem! Jesteśmy dla was po prostu… O Boże, jesteśmy dla was zbyt nudni?

- Amy. Rory. - River przewróciła oczami, pozwalając roześmianej rudowłosej kobiecie poprowadzić się w stronę kuchni na „przynajmniej filiżankę, tym razem nie uciekniesz nam tak szybko". - Dobrze znowu was widzieć – przyznała i wyjęła z rąk matki czajnik, zanim ta zdołała zaprotestować, po czym sama zajęła się parzeniem herbaty. – I, Amy, uwierz mi, nigdy nie będziecie dla nas nudni, wręcz przeciwnie. Nigdy nie będziemy mieć was dosyć.

* * *

Amy zasnęła tuż po północy, z nogami na oparciu kanapy i głową wtuloną w kolana Rory'ego. Siedząca po jego drugiej stronie River obracała w dłoniach prawie pusty kieliszek wina. Rory zerkał na nią badawczo, ale nie zapytał o nic, za co była wdzięczna. Milczenie nie było przytłaczające, przynosiło jej ulgę. W otoczeniu dwóch osób, którym ufała bezgranicznie, River w końcu była w stanie zatrzymać się i pomyśleć.

Planowanie zawsze było jej atutem. Lata spędzone na wymykaniu się z więziennej celi nauczyły ją przewidywania najgorszego w każdej sytuacji. Teraz jednak nie była pewna niczego, poza tym, że nie mogła zawieść zaufania Doktora.

Kolejny raz.

- Nie zamierzasz więcej nas odwiedzać - zauważył Rory. River drgnęła, słysząc jego słowa, ale nie było w nich nawet odrobiny wyrzutu. Po prostu stwierdzał fakt. W pierwszej chwili chciała zaprzeczyć, jednak byłoby to bezsensowne. Dla większości ludzi, River była enigmą, ale Rory Williams zawsze potrafił przejrzeć ją na wylot. Czasami, tak jak teraz, była za to wdzięczna. Jeżeli musiała oszukiwać cały świat, ta jedna osoba była zbawieniem.

- Nie - potwierdziła, odstawiając kieliszek na niski stolik. Przeczesała ręką włosy i westchnęła.

- Nie rób nic głupiego, Melody - upomniał ją łagodnie. - Doktor sprawia, że bardzo łatwo można poświęcić dla niego wszystko, ale nawet on nie jest tego wart.

- Problem w tym, ojcze - River przymknęła oczy, zrezygnowana - że dla mnie jest.

- W tym jednym - przyznał - wolałbym, żebyś nie brała z nas przykładu.

- Mając was za rodziców? Niewykonalne.

- W co tym razem się wpakował?

- Tym razem, o dziwo, nic. - Pozwoliła mu objąć się i oparła policzek o jego ramię. - Spotkałam go pierwszy raz, a teraz nie mam pojęcia co zrobić.

- Po raz pierwszy? To znaczy...

- Doktora, który nie wiedział kim jestem, tak. - Pochyliła głowę, nie chcąc widzieć wyrazu jego twarzy, bojąc się współczucia.. - Dziesiątą regenerację, jeżeli się nie mylę.

- River...

- Myślałam o tym wiele razy, wiesz? I nigdy nie wpadło mi do głowy, że kiedyś zobaczę go po raz pierwszy i przeżyję te spotkanie. Zawsze myślałam, że to będzie zbyt wiele. Ale nie było i teraz nie wiem, co zrobić. On... Powiedział mi wszystko o sobie, wszystko, co mógł. I to jeden z tych momentów, gdzie jego przyszłość może się zmienić, być może właśnie dlatego chciał, żebym o tym wiedziała. Jeżeli teraz zaingeruję w jego przeszłość, mogę ją naprawić. Nie wszystko - przyznała ze smutkiem - ale część na pewno. Uratować jego przyjaciół, jego samego.

- Niszcząc przy okazji siebie. River, nie, nie możesz...

Spojrzała na niego poważnie.

- Zrobiłbyś to? Dla Amy?

- Tak. - Westchnął, poddając się. - Tak, zrobiłbym, oczywiście.

- Tak będzie lepiej – wyszeptała. – On ma już dosyć blizn, nie potrzebuje kolejnych zadanych mu przeze mnie. Jeżeli mogę mu pomóc, to muszę to zrobić.

- Jeżeli postanowisz się wycofać, River, to zawsze będziemy na ciebie czekać, pamiętaj o tym. Nawet jeżeli, um, nawet jeżeli my nie będziemy o tym wiedzieć?

- Dziękuję.

Uśmiechnął się smutno, przytulając ją do siebie mocniej.

- Jakby to powiedziała Amy, Pondsowie muszą trzymać się razem, prawda?

- Matka nigdy nie powiedziałaby czegoś takiego – zaśmiała się. – Szkocka duma, zawsze uznaje, że poradzi sobie sama.

- Stanowczo masz to po niej. Wiem, że tak jest i przez to nie zawsze ma rację. Poza tym, ja też dziękuję.

- Za co?

Odgarnął nieposłuszne loki z jej twarzy.

- Za pożegnanie.

- To nie pożegnanie – zaprotestowała słabo. - Moja młodsza wersja wciąż będzie do was wpadać, od czasu do czasu. To nie ostatni raz, gdy mnie widzicie - zapewniła, ale Rory pokręcił głową.

- Jeżeli to ostatni raz, gdy ty widzisz nas, to wciąż pożegnanie, Melody.

- Tak. Wygląda na to, że tak.

Tej nocy River zasnęła spokojnie niewygodnie oparta o niego, a Rory wychodzący nad ranem na swoją zmianę starannie naciągnął koc na jej ramiona. Tuż obok śpiącej Amy, River wydawała się być w końcu na swoim miejscu, wiedział jednak, że nie miało potrwać to długo. Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na protesty, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że były bezcelowe. Jego córka była już dorosła od dawna. Nawet gdyby chciał ją powstrzymać, nie miałby do tego prawa.

Znał jednak kogoś, kto na pewno zamierzał spróbować i nie zawahał się tej wiedzy użyć. W końcu to była też decyzja Doktora.

* * *

Życie Rose Tyler straciło sens. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że wreszcie odnalazła swoje własne miejsce, tylko po to, by to marzenie prysło jak mydlana bańka. Jej Doktor był teraz kompletnie poza zasięgiem. Coś, czemu poświęciła lata swojego życia, wymknęło jej się z rąk. Kochała go, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie! I on kochał ją też, wiedziała o tym, nawet jeżeli nigdy nie zdołał jej tego powiedzieć. A teraz uwięziono ją tutaj, w więzieniu bez Doktora, który wykradłby ją z jej monotonnej egzystencji i nadał jej znowu znaczenie. Jeżeli on został po drugiej stronie, tutaj nie miała po co się starać. Dni mijały, jeden za drugim, a Rose nie robiła nic, by rozpocząć swoje życie na nowo.

- Nie możesz przesiedzieć całego swojego życia w domu! - krzyczała na nią Jackie, a Pete kręcił głową z niesmakiem. Mickey usiłował zmusić ją do zrobienia czegoś więcej niż wyjście z łóżka co rano, ale nadaremnie. Oni nie rozumieli, nie mieli pojęcia. Doktor dał jej gwiazdy, każdy moment, który kiedykolwiek wydarzył się we wszechświecie. Jak, po czymś takim, miała zadowolić się zwyczajnym domem w nijakim mieście, gdzie czas ciągnął się, a nie urywał co chwilę, przyspieszając, albo zawracając swój bieg?

- Rose - powiedział jej w końcu pewnego dnia Pete zrezygnowanym głosem. Tego dnia po raz kolejny odmówiła wyjścia z domu i znalezienia jakiejkolwiek pracy. Jackie praktycznie straciła swój donośny głos, usiłując przywołać ją do porządku. - Twoja matka będzie mnie pewnie przez to nienawidzić, ale… Torchwood rozpoczęło właśnie nowy projekt, coś, co ma zapobiec powtórce sytuacji z cybermenami i pozwolić nam na lepszą ochronę. Nazwali go Działem Międzywymiarowym i istnieje szansa, że…

- Działo Międzywymiarowe? - zainteresowała się natychmiast, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na niego z uwagą. - Jest szansa, że dzięki niemu damy radę nawiązać kontakt z moim wszechświatem?

Pete spojrzał na nią karcąco.

- Niewielka, ale jest. Każdy skok będzie jednak bardzo ryzykowny, Rose. Jeden błąd i ktoś może stracić życie…

- Nie szkodzi - przerwała mu, walcząc z uśmiechem. - Jeżeli dzięki temu zdołam go odzyskać, to mogę zaryzykować.

- Nie ma gwarancji, że to kiedykolwiek się powiedzie - upomniał ją, ale wydawało się, że Rose nie słucha nawet tego, co mówił. - Jeżeli tak by się stało, Rose, to pamiętaj, że zawsze masz jeszcze nas, ja i Jackie…

- Kiedy mogę zacząć?

- Jutro - odpowiedział zimno, ale ona nawet tego nie zauważyła, zanosząc się śmiechem.

Odchodząc, zamknął za sobą drzwi, nie chcąc słyszeć jej radosnego chichotu. Być może ratowanie jej przez Próżnią nie było odpowiednim krokiem. Zabierając ją ze sobą, Doktor zniszczył Rose tak bardzo, że teraz nie miała już szansy na normalne życie. Pete miał tylko nadzieję, że Władca Czasu był gotów ponieść za to konsekwencje.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2.**

* * *

Alarm TARDIS nie zaprzestał dzwonienia, gdy Doktor dotarł do konsoli, głuche echo dzwonów rozbrzmiewało nadal w pustych korytarzach żywej maszyny. Clara, której sposobem radzenia sobie z problemami od zawsze było po prostu zrobienie herbaty i przemyślenie na spokojnie całej sprawy, siedziała na schodach wiodących w górę, obracając w dłoniach kubek gorącego Earl Greya. Cóż, przynajmniej chciałaby, żeby był gorący, ale, podobnie jak donośne dzwonienie, które doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa, nie było to coś, co byłaby w stanie naprawić. Niestety miała wrażenie, że Doktor wpadał do tej samej kategorii. Widziała go już wcześniej w złym stanie: gdy tracił nadzieję, gdy wszystko go zawodziło. Nigdy jednak, w czasie setek żyć spędzonych na gonieniu za nim, nie widziała na jego twarzy takiej… Pustki. Nigdy, poza jego dziesiątą inkarnacją, siedzącą bezsilnie na podłodze głównej serwerowni Biblioteki. Tak samo jak i wtedy, Doktor był blady, jego usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię, a on sam nie powiedział do niej ani słowa więcej, błyskawicznie zajmując się przekręcaniem wszystkich kontrolek TARDIS, z których żadna nie wywołała reakcji.

Coś stało się z River, tego Clara była pewna.

Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim Doktor porzucił bezradne ustawianie czujników, siadając na schodach poniżej i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Clara rozważyła zejście do niego, ale zdecydowała się dać mu więcej czasu. W teorii, powinni być teraz na zawsze odcięci od zewnętrznego świata. Jeżeli jego poprzednie wcielenie zmieniło bieg historii, to ich własna TARDIS utknęła w równoległym pseudo-świecie, całkowicie niezależnym od normalnego czasu i przestrzeni. Dopóki nie będą w stanie znaleźć odpowiedniej drogi ucieczki, mieli być skazani na trwanie obok właściwego świata, nawet poza jego nieuchronny koniec.

Wbrew sobie, Clara musiała przyznać, że lubiła profesor Song, chociaż ich pierwsze spotkanie zdecydowanie nie należało do najspokojniejszych. River, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich towarzyszek Doktora po Wojnie Czasu - może jedynie poza Donną Noble, nie dała się owinąć dookoła palca Doktora, tylko dlatego, że zaoferował jej miejsce w TARDIS i zobaczenie wszystkiego, czego tylko zapragnie. Nawet mając cały czas i przestrzeń na wyciągnięcie ręki, nie uderzyło jej to do głowy. River Song sama wybierała swoją własną drogę, pomagając Doktorowi, jeżeli jej potrzebował, i podróżując wedle własnego uznania, ucząc się i śledząc jego historię. I, często, naprawiając także to, co jemu udało się zepsuć. Bez jego wiedzy spotkała Sarah Jane Smith, wręczając jej bilet do Północnego Croydon, niemalże siłą przekonała Tegan Jovankę do podjęcia leczenia guza mózgu, i pistoletem przyłożonym do skroni admirała Floty zmusiła Zjednoczoną Federację Planet do wysłania pomocy lasom Gamma, gdy większość ich zasobów spłonęła... I nie tylko. Nie zawsze była w stanie pomóc, nie zawsze było to możliwe, ale próbowała zrobić, co mogła, czasem w drobnych sprawach, czasem zapisując swoje własne imię w historii, obchodząc tyle stałych punktów, ile tylko mogła.

River nigdy nie miała złudzeń na temat Doktora, widząc go dokładnie takim, jaki był: postać wiekowego boga zapakowaną w formę niezdarnego nastolatka, z fezem na głowie, muszką na szyi i krwią milionów na własnych rękach. Nigdy nie ograniczając go niczym poza parą kajdanek i nie oczekując nic, czego nie był w stanie jej dać, River poświęcała się dla niego, raz za razem, i to z wyboru, a nie przymusu. Clara spotykała ją na swojej drodze wiele razy, uważając zawsze, by nie wejść jej w drogę, choć czasem wydawało jej się, że uśmiechnięta archeolog po prostu utrzymuje jej tajemnicę w sekrecie, tak samo jak i swoje. Jeden jeszcze spoiler, którego nie mogła zdradzić. Gdy jedna z jej wersji trafiła do straży Stormcage, Clara zawsze pilnowała by jedne drzwi twierdzy pozostały otwarte o chwilę dłużej, niż to było potrzebne, a niezawodne dotąd kamery, napotykały kłopoty przy każdej anomalii czasoprzestrzennej zwiastującej pojawiającą się TARDIS. Nawet pomimo tego, że pamiętała jedynie strzępki własnych wspomnień, Clara znała River Song. I być może właśnie dlatego, nigdy nie potrafiła zrozumieć, co Doktor widział w Rose Tyler, która była z nim przecież tak krótko.

Gdy telefon przy konsoli zadzwonił, wyrywając Clarę z zamyślenia, Doktor zerwał się z miejsca natychmiast, prawie uszkodzając go w pośpiechu.

- Tak? - zapytał, a głos, który mu odpowiedział sprawił, że zamarł w bezruchu. Clara usiłowała nasłuchiwać drugiej strony konwersacji, ale siedząc daleko, nie była w stanie usłyszeć nic, poza przytłumionym mamrotaniem. - Rory? - Doktor spytał dopiero po chwili słabo, a Clara wypiła kolejnego, potężnego łyka chłodnej herbaty, żałując nagle, że nie mogła dolać do niej alkoholu. Wyglądało na to, że życie z Doktorem nigdy nie miało stać się dla niej prostsze, przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie. Chociaż wciąż martwiła się o niego, to nie mogła powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. Jeżeli Rory wisiał właśnie na linii TARDIS, nie wszystko było stracone, prawda? Chwilę później Rory Rzymianin wciąż rozmawiał z Doktorem i podawał mu czasoprzestrzenne koordynaty, więc korzystając z okazji, dziewczyna odniosła kubek na miejsce w kuchni, przebrała się i, gotowa na kolejną przygodę, wróciła do krzątającego się Władcy Czasu.

- A więc? Dokąd tym razem? - spytała, a Doktor w końcu uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, chociaż wciąż mogła dostrzec żal i przerażenie w jego oczach. Maska pod którą ukrywał się przed światem była już jednak na miejscu.

- Wygląda na to, Claro, że wreszcie nadszedł moment, by przedstawić cię rodzicom.

- Oi! Mówiłam już, że masz skończyć z flirtowaniem, jeżeli jesteś zajęty! Poza tym, zawsze myślałam, że to ona jest w waszej rodzinie mamą. - Clara poklepała konsolę, wskazując na TARDIS, a światła sterowni zamigały ze złością, powodując, że oboje roześmiali się na głos. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały.

- _Sexy_? Sexy jest bardziej, um… Nie wchodźmy w szczegóły, dobrze? A więc, Londyn! 2012! - wykrzyknął, pociągając za kolejne dźwignie, aż w końcu pokład zatrząsł się i ustabilizował nagle, gdy TARDIS wylądowała na miejscu. Doktor wyciągnął w stronę Clary dłoń, pozwalając jej złapać się za rękę. - Ciekawy czas, naprawdę ciekawy, będziesz zaskoczona.

- Nawet jeżeli sama mieszkałam w tym mieście w tym samym czasie?

- Oczywiście, za kogo ty mnie masz! Wy, ludzie, nigdy nie widzicie tego, co ciekawe, jesteście na to za bardzo zajęci bzdurami! Tymczasem jednak, państwo Ponds czekają, żeby cię poznać...

Śmiejąc się, Clara nawet nie zauważyła, że dzwon TARDIS wciąż nie ucichł. Doktor jednak spojrzał w tył ponad jej ramieniem, opuszczając pokład. Jego bariery opadły na sekundę dłużej, dając mu czas na pozbieranie się raz jeszcze. Nie mógł teraz pozwolić sobie na błąd. TARDIS zrozumiała go doskonale. Światła w sterowni zgasły, jak zgaszony płomień świecy.

* * *

Donna Noble zawsze twierdziła, że nie należała do kobiet, które łatwo byłoby oszukać i fakt, że jej zmarły w tragicznych, acz niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach mąż z całą pewnością tego dokonał, nie zmieniało absolutnie nic. W tej chwili Donna była kobietą zamężną od pięciu godzin, wdową od dwóch, a jej suknia ślubna przemokła do ostatniej, pozbawionej kieszeni nitki, przylegając do jej ciała w nieodpowiednich miejscach. Mimo tego wszystkiego, co się stało, była jednak, być może po raz pierwszy w życiu, szczęśliwa. A raczej byłaby, gdyby przeklęty Marsjanin pamiętał, gdzie zaparkował.

- Jak, powiedz mi, jak można zgubić statek kosmiczny? - zawołała za nim, gdy rozglądał się po zaułkach Londynu, zaglądając do każdej znajomo wyglądającej bramy. To, w jaki sposób można zaparkować machinę czasu i statek kosmiczny w bocznej alejce też ją zastanawiało, ale uznała, że Doktorowi wystarczy jedno pytanie na raz, na które zresztą i tak nie odpowiedział, odbiegając nieco dalej. Sekundę później dotarło do niej głośne i pełne satysfakcji "Ha!", więc przyspieszyła kroku, wciąż krzycząc w jego kierunku. - Ej, nawet nie waż się startować beze mnie, nie po to zapraszałeś mnie na pokład, żeby potem uciec w podskokach na Marsa!

- Po raz tysięczny, Donna, nie jestem z Marsa! - dobiegło do niej zza rogu.

- Już ja swoje wiem, kosmito, prawie wszystko, co nie jest z Ziemi jest z Marsa! Och-

- Donna! To gatunkizm, to karalne! - Doktor wystawił głowę zza drzwi TARDIS, uśmiechając się na widok zaskoczenia na jej twarzy. - I jak, podoba ci się?

- Latasz… Budką policyjną?

- Tak - odpowiedział z dumą. - To właśnie TARDIS, jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

- Co, jak rozdawali rakiety stałeś w kolejce po włosy?

- Donna!

- Jak niby zamierzasz podróżować ze mną w takim czymś… O, nie, nie, nie, nie ma mowy, że wejdę tam z tobą, żebyś miał kogo obściskiwać w czasie przystanków na Księżycu! Znajdź sobie inną pannę do zamykania się razem w szafie! Jestem wdową i nie zamierzam tego szybko zmieniać!

- Zaraz, co? Nie! Nie zamierzam się z tobą obściskiwać, nigdy!

- Och, dzięki wielkie!

- Ja po prostu… Pomyślałem, że chciałabyś zobaczyć coś więcej. - Nerwowo przeczesał włosy dłonią. - Poza tym, ja… Um, mam kogoś - powiedział niepewnie.

- Kogoś, ha? I jak ma na imię? E.T.? Może ona jest z Marsa?

- Nazywa się Rose. - Doktor otworzył drzwi budki policyjnej, zapraszając Donnę gestem do środka. - I pochodzi z Ziemi.

- Uuu, zakochany kosmita, tego nie przewidziało nawet Hollywood. Nie martw się, zdarza się najlepszym. - Poklepała go po ramieniu pocieszająco. - Jesteś pewien, że ona nie sprzymierzyła się z wielkim pająkiem z kosmosu i nie chce cię zjeść?

- Jestem pewien, że nie. Chociaż Rose jest… Jest specjalna, jak na człowieka.

- O, nie wątpię. Więc, kiedy ją poznam? Ej, ale to znaczy, że masz podejżany fetysz, skakanie przez kosmos tylko z kobietą pod ręką? - Doktor zmieszał się, więc Donna wykorzystała okazję, by uderzyć go w ramię. Wyglądał w końcu na winnego. - No wiesz!

- Donna! TARDIS?

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy wprowadził ją do środka. Gdy zamachał rękami dookoła, w końcu rozejrzała się, otwierając usta ze zdziwienia. Przez chwilę nie umiała wydusić z siebie słowa.

- Ona jest… Większa od środka! - Donna wróciła się na zewnątrz, jeszcze raz rzucając okiem na zewnętrzny wygląd TARDIS, dotykając dla pewności framugi i po obejściu budki dookoła, wracając do środka. - Większa! Od! Środka!

- Och, kocham ten moment! - obwieścił Doktor z uśmiechem, zamykając za nią drzwi. - Poczekaj z zachwytem aż zobaczysz resztę. Na przykład basen.

- Masz basen na pokładzie?! Pewnie z jakimiś kosmicznymi glutami… Powiedz, że nie z kosmicznymi glutami! A co z jacuzzi?

W chwilę później, TARDIS zniknęła z londyńskiej alejki, a pozostająca w ukryciu River odetchnęła z ulgą. Donna Noble i Doktor, w TARDIS. Jeżeli ta dwójka znajdowała się na pokładzie, to wszystko było w porządku. Niedługo Rose także do nich dołączy… Tak, słysząc jego słowa jedynie utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że podejmowała dobrą decyzję. River nie miała powodu by płakać, nawet jeżeli o niej Doktor nie mówił w ten sposób, jak o jasnowłosej byłej sprzedawczyni. Nigdy nie wymagała, by czuł coś, co dla niego nie istniało. Doktor kochał Rose Tyler, nigdy nie udało mu się z tym ukryć, tak samo jak w jego przeszłości zawsze zależało mu na Mistrzu bardziej, niż chciał to przyznać. W tej chwili nie miała czasu na nieistotne drobiazgi, zostało jeszcze wiele do zrobienia. River potrząsnęła głową i przycisnęła guzik na manipulatorze czasoprzestrzennym, również rozpływając się w powietrzu.

* * *

Ianto Jones był przyzwyczajony do niekomfortowych i przerażających sytuacji, nie pracował w końcu w Torchwood od wczoraj. Musiał jednak przyznać, że nieznajoma kobieta materializująca się z powietrza bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, gdy Jack właśnie usadowił się pomiędzy jego nogami, była czymś, czego w najśmielszych snach nie zdołał przewidzieć. Szczególnie, że natychmiast zakwalifikowałby je jako koszmary, bo Jack, zupełnie nie przejmując się dodatkowym towarzystwem, nawet nie przerwał swojego tymczasowego zajęcia. Ku jego zgrozie, mając usta zajęte w zupełnie inny sposób, spróbował mówić i Ianto bardzo pożałował, że nie potrafił mdleć na żądanie, albo przynajmniej teleportować się daleko na drugi koniec miasta.

Wszystkie alarmy Torchwood rozwyły się ponad nimi, chociaż głowa Jacka, wbrew protestom Ianto, wciąż pozostawała bardzo nisko, a z ich prowizorycznego szpitala niemalże natychmiast nadbiegli Gwen i Owen. _Och, cudownie, _stwierdził mający cudowny dzień w pracy Ianto, _więcej ludzi. Tego właśnie brakowało. _W przebłysku niespotykanego w Torchwood profesjonalizmu, Gwen wycelowała broń w nieznajomą, całkowicie ignorując nadal nierozdzielonych Jacka i Ianto. Owen nie był niestety aż tak poświęcony swojej pracy i przyglądał im się z fascynacją połączoną z obrzydzeniem.

- Wy możecie pieprzyć się w pracy, a mi nie wolno wyjść godzinę wcześniej, żeby iść do klubu, bo mamy inwazję żerujących na ludziach rybek akwariowych? Chyba sobie kurwa żarty robicie. I przypomnijcie mi, żebym nigdy więcej nie dotykał tego stołu…

Jack wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi. Ianto głównie chciał zginąć, albo zapaść się pod ziemię. Wymazanie własnej egzystencji, o, to też by mu pasowało. Jęknął, co sprawiło, że Owen odrobinę pozieleniał. Miał małą nadzieję, że Jack zakrztusi się i umrze przynajmniej na chwilę.

- Owen! Jack! Jesteście w pracy, ogarnijcie się natychmiast! - Gwen warknęła na nich, przywołując ich do porządku. Nie opuściła w tym czasie broni i nie spuściła wzroku z intruza. - Ianto, zapnij rozporek do cholery!

- Chyba raczej znajdź swoje spodnie na tym etapie…

- Jeżeli chcecie, to mogę po prostu zjawić się później - zaproponowała nieznajoma kobieta. Uśmiech na jej ustach sprawiał, że zarówno Gwen jak i Ianto jeszcze bardziej chcieli przyłożyć Jackowi prosto w głowę. Gdyby nie była aktualnie w niebezpiecznych rejonach, oczywiście. Na dźwięk głosu kobiety, ich niezastąpiony przywódca wydał z siebie niezidentyfikowany odgłos, który prawdopodobnie miał być zaskoczeniem i zaczął szukać czegoś w panice w kieszeniach własnego płaszcza, który, dzięki niech będą wszystkim istniejącym bóstwom, wciąż miał na sobie. Nie odsunął się od Ianto, ale zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstku. - W bardziej… dogodnym terminie.

- Ani się waż ruszyć z miejsca - zagroziła Gwen, kiwając pistoletem, na co kobieta uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. - Kim jesteś i po co się tutaj teleportowałaś? - zapytała ostro, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, i dokładnie w tym momencie manipulator czasoprzestrzenny Jacka zadziałał, porywając ze sobą także przeklinającego cały świat i przyległe galaktyki Ianto.

- No, wiedziałem, że nie ma powodu do paniki! - oświadczył Jack, gdy tylko wylądowali, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. Niestety jego zadowolenie nie trwało długo, bo w sekundę później przerwał im paniczny krzyk i mocny kopniak zrzucił Jacka z nienależącego do żadnego z nich łóżka.

Ianto nie wrócił tego dnia od razu do pracy. Ze wszystkich miejsc we wszechświecie, Jack wybrał jako miejsce ucieczki sypialnię w apartamencie odsypiającej swoją wczorajszą zmianę Tosh. Po tym traumatycznym momencie oboje zdecydowanie potrzebowali przynajmniej dzbanka kawy wspomaganej retconem, by wrócić do normy. I kilku butelek whisky.

* * *

Praca w Torchwood nie była prosta. Rose Tyler nie należała do cierpliwych osób, a testy technologii takich, jak ta, zawsze zabierały czas. Minęły miesiące, zanim Działo zaczęło funkcjonować. Kolejne, zanim pozwolono na pierwszy skok. Czując ciężar ekwipunku na swoich ramionach i ledwo mogąc oddychać w zapiętych ściśle pasach, Rose czuła, że w końcu nadchodzą zmiany. Nawet jeżeli nie uda się od razu, była skłonna czekać. Jackie mogła uważać, że to jedynie kuszenie losu, że Działo było niebezpieczne i nie miało prawa zadziałać, a Pete mógł wciąż powtarzać, że każda próba naraża ich świat coraz bardziej, ale w tym wypadku Rose zamierzała podejmować własne decyzje. Doktor był wart tego ryzyka.

Jasne światło rozbłysło dookoła niej, odbierając jej oddech.

Jej pierwszy skok.


	3. Rozdział 3

_Poproszono o dodanie, to dodaję. ;)_

* * *

**Rozdział 3.**

Materializując się z powrotem w centrum Torchwood, Jack specjalnie ustawił swoje przybycie tak, by dokładnie wpasować się w moment, gdy on i Ianto zniknęli.

- Profesor River Song – kobieta przedstawiła się z uśmiechem, wyciągając rękę w stronę Gwen, która całkowicie zignorowała ten gest. – Archeolog.

- River Song. – Jack zagwizdał, udając podziw. Podszedł bliżej, przyglądając się jej dokładnie. – Kobieta, która zabije Doktora, mam rację?

- Dokładnie – przyznała bez wahania, niewzruszenie patrząc prosto w oczy kapitana, ignorując odgłosy zaskoczenia ze strony Gwen i Owena. – Tak, to ja go zabiłam. W Utah, nad Lake Silencio, dwudziestego drugiego kwietnia dwutysięcznego jedenastego roku.

Jack zmrużył oczy, podnosząc w jej kierunku swoją własną broń.

- Po co nam to mówisz? – zapytał. – Dobrze wiesz, że spróbuję cię powstrzymać, Doktor był jednym z moich przyjaciół i zarazem najlepszym, co zdarzyło się w tym wszechświecie.

- Zgadzam się.

- Więc dlaczego zamordowałaś go z zimną krwią?

- Nie miałam wyboru. – River wzruszyła ramionami. – To nie tak, że zrobiłam to dobrowolnie, prawda? Nawet ty musiałeś słyszeć o zakonie Ciszy.

- Cisza zapadnie, gdy zostanie zadane pytanie? Bzdura. – Odbezpieczył pistolet powoli. – Jaki mam powód, żeby nie zabić cię na miejscu, River Song?

Zaśmiała się.

- Linia czasowa w której zabijam Doktora? Jestem tutaj, żeby z twoją pomocą wymazać ją całkowicie. Jego śmierć jest teraz w mojej przeszłości, chciałabym jednak pozmieniać trochę wydarzenia. Bez żadnych sztuczek, po prostu Lake Silencio nigdy się nie zdarzy.

- Nie opowiadaj kłamstw. To stały punkt, nic nie jest w stanie go zmienić, wiem o tym.

- Tak, to stały punkt, tak długo jak ja żyję.

- Co takiego?

River westchnęła.

- Tak długo jak żyję ja i żyje Doktor, oboje zmierzamy do Lake Silencio, dla nas ono zawsze musi się wydarzyć. Niezależnie od wyniku spotkania, zawsze będziemy na miejscu. Ale jeżeli usuniesz jeden czynnik z równania... – Spojrzała na niego wymownie, skłaniając go, by kontynuował. Jack bezwolnie opuścił broń, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu.

- Wtedy stały punkt nie może nastąpić. Genialne! Z tym, że wtedy co się stanie z tobą?

- Nic. – River klasnęła w ręce. – I właśnie o to chodzi.

- Profesor Song…

- Kapitanie, biorąc pod uwagę, że przed sekundą usiłowałeś mnie zastrzelić, twoje zmartwienie nie jest ani potrzebne, ani dobrze odbierane. Potrzebuję tylko twojej pomocy w uratowaniu Doktora, nie współczucia. – Wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku. – A jeżeli mogę na nią liczyć, to będę nalegać, żebyś mówił mi po imieniu.

- River, w takim razie. – Uścisnął jej dłoń. – Jestem Jack Harkness, ale przypuszczam, że wiesz już o tym, skoro zjawiłaś się tutaj. To Gwen Cooper i Owen Harper, należący do Torchwood.

River posłała uśmiech w ich stronę.

- A ten przystojny mężczyzna z którym zniknąłeś przed chwilą?

- Ianto Jones, chwilowo zajęty. – Mrugnął do niej. – Chyba, że jesteś zainteresowana przyłączeniem się do zabawy?

- Może innym razem, Jack. – River uśmiechnęła się, chociaż oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że jeżeli wszystko się uda, to innej okazji już nie będzie.

- Szkoda. W takim razie, w czym możemy pomóc?

- Chciałabym, żebyście pomogli mi zlokalizować Rose Tyler.

- Rose Tyler nie żyje. – Jack spoważniał znów, patrząc na River z uwagą. – Zginęła przy upadku Torchwood I.

- Och, to wy tak tylko twierdzicie. – River wstukała ciąg kodu w usadowiony na jej nadgarstku manipulator czasoprzestrzenny, przywołując odpowiednie informacje.

- Jesteś agentką? – zapytał Jack, nagle zaniepokojony.

- Skąd. Zwykły podróżnik w czasie. – Pokazała mu odpowiedni fragment. – Dane o jej śmierci zostały dodane później, przez Doktora. Tak naprawdę, Rose została zamknięta w innym wymiarze, bez możliwości powrotu. Ale, to jej oczywiście nie powstrzymało, chociaż nawet Doktor postanowił się poddać.

- To nasza Rose! – zaśmiał się, ale jego uśmiech znikł natychmiast, gdy Jack dostrzegł reakcję River. Ta zbladła odrobinę i wyraźnie walczyła ze sobą, by utrzymać neutralny wyraz twarzy. – Ale w jaki sposób miałaby to zrobić?

- Ich wersja Torchwood postanowiła wyprodukować coś, co nazwali Działem Międzywymiarowym.

Jack skrzywił się.

- Niezbyt ambitna nazwa. - River skinęła głową, przyznając mu rację. – Jak to działa?

- Z tego co wiem, to wyrzuca ją w losowym miejscu w jednym z równoległych wymiarów. Z pewnością kilka razy znajdzie się też u nas.

- Co my mamy zrobić?

- Użyjcie mocy szczeliny pod Cardiff, żeby zlokalizować miejsce i czas, kiedy się pojawi. Tutaj echa powinny być najsilniejsze, bo linie czasowe i struktura barier pomiędzy naszymi wymiarami jest najsłabsza. Poproście o pomoc Sarah Jane Smith i jej superkomputer, jeżeli będzie trzeba. Gdy wam się uda, dajcie znać mnie. Znajdę ją i dostarczę do niego, upewniając się, że nic jej nie będzie.

- River…

- Możesz wybrać się po nią ze mną, jeżeli zechcesz – zaproponowała, przewidując jego obiekcje. – Wiem, że nie masz powodu, żeby mi zaufać.

- Jeżeli nam się uda, ty przestaniesz istnieć. Dlaczego planujesz to zrobić dla kogoś, kogo wcześniej zabiłaś?

- Właśnie dlatego, Jack. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby Doktor zginął. Oboje wiemy, że moje życie nie jest zbyt wysoką ceną. – Westchnęła, widząc jak jego ręka drgnęła. – Jeżeli spróbujesz mi zasalutować, odstrzelę ci głowę, dobrze wiem, że nic ci potem nie będzie!

- Och, River, mogę zapewnić, że nawet jeżeli wiesz o tym, to wciąż skrywam wiele innych, dużo ciekawszych niespodzianek…

- To bardzo miło, ale jestem mężatką. – Uniosła ręce w obronnym geście. – Niestety na mnie twój urok jest stracony.

- Nie umiem wypowiedzieć jak wielka to szkoda.

- Wierzę ci na słowo – wymruczała sugestywnie, wstając. – Zostawiłam wam namiary na swój odbiornik, jak tylko coś znajdziecie, to natychmiast mnie powiadomcie.

- Nie zostaniesz z nami?

- Nie. Mam niestety kogoś do przypilnowania. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się prędko – powiedziała, z ręką na własnym manipulatorze czasoprzestrzennym. Gdy skinął jej głową, przycisnęła przycisk i zniknęła.

- Jack – odezwała się niezwykle cicha jak dotąd Gwen. Ona i Owen wycofali się, słysząc imię Doktora, ale słyszeli każde wymienione pomiędzy Jackiem i River słowo. Chociaż wiedział, że Gwen będzie miała obiekcje, Jack był wdzięczny, że nie protestowali wcześniej. – Myślisz, że możemy jej zaufać?

- Myślę, że nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić – powiedział po namyśle, wskazując na urządzenie na swoim nadgarstku. – Sprowadźcie Tosh, jak tylko będzie przytomna i zdolna do pracy. Rozpocznijcie poszukiwania, wiecie jakich śladów aktywności szukać. Ja sprawdzę, czego mogę się dowiedzieć o profesor River Song.

* * *

Donna nie mogła powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. Spędziła już na pokładzie TARDIS trochę czasu, przyzwyczajając się odrobinę do tego, jak szalone było życie z Doktorem. Z trudem udało im się właśnie wrócić z krótkiego pobytu na Messaline, który okazał się tragiczny w skutkach. Doktor zniknął gdzieś w głębi TARDIS, całkowicie odmawiając rozmawiania z nią o Jenny, więc Donna pozostawiona samej sobie zaczęła szukać konstruktywnego zajęcia. Nie chciała błądzić po nieznajomym labiryncie korytarzy, gubiąc się co chwilę, więc wychodzenie poza sterownię nie wchodziło w grę. Powinna poprosić w końcu o mapę...

Niebieski notes leżał na głównej konsoli od samego początku ich wspólnej podróży, jednak Donna nie widziała, by Doktor chociażby zerknął w jego kierunku. Nigdy nie zapytała o niego, obiecując sobie rzucić okiem przy pierwszej okazji, a ta nadarzyła się właśnie teraz. Uważając, żeby nie zrobić za dużo hałasu i nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi Władcy Czasu, który zapewne znalazłby tysiąc powodów, by zabronić jej zerkania do środka, Donna podkradła się do tajemniczego obiektu i porwała go. Niemalże spodziewała się wywołania jakiegoś alarmu, ale nic się nie stało. Z cichą satysfakcją - chociaż jak zawsze ciężko było jej zachować milczenie - usiadła na rozlatującym się fotelu i zaczęła czytać.

Doktor znalazł ją kilka godzin później, wciąż siedzącą w tej samej pozycji, ze śladami łez na twarzy i dłońmi dygoczącymi przy każdym ruchu. Gdy spytał ją, czy wszystko w porządku, pokręciła głową, ale nie wyjaśniła nic więcej, a on nie dociekał. Notes River Song nie wrócił na swoje miejsce. Donna schowała go bezpiecznie wśród własnych rzeczy. Nie wspomniała o nim ani słowem. Wiedza o tym, co dopiero miało nastąpić była niebezpieczna, zwłaszcza dla Doktora. Była to jedna z rzeczy, których nauczyła ją historia Melody Pond.

* * *

- Nie krwawisz już i myślę, że nie będzie potrzeby nastawiania niczego - stwierdził Rory, przykładając do jego bolącego nosa kompres ochładzający. - Będziesz mieć siniaka i nic poza tym.

- Zadowolona, Pond? - wymamrotał Doktor, brzmiąc komicznie z niedziałającymi kanałami oddechowymi. Nawet fakt, że mógł nie oddychać przez dłuższe okresy czasu nie uratował go przed nosowym głosem. - Twoja próba zamachu tym razem się nie powiodła.

- Nie udawaj, że na to nie zasługujesz. - Amy skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego ze złością. - Gdybyś nie był moim przyjacielem, to uszkodziłabym cię bardziej, i nie myśl, że tego nie zrobię, jeżeli będzie trzeba!

- Niewątpię - mruknął, kątem oka widząc, że Clara pokazała Amy podniesione kciuki. - Oi, ty też przeciwko mnie?!

- Wolę być po tej stronie, która ma szansę wygrać, Doktorze, zwłaszcza, że pani Williams może mieć rację.

Amy skrzywiła się komicznie.

- Amy, proszę, po prostu Amy. A to jest Rory - poklepała go po ramieniu, odrobinę mocniej niż było trzeba.

- Ach, tak. - Clara rozpromieniła się, przypominając sobie dręczenie Rory'ego imieniem Nina. - Dobrze w końcu poznać was osobiście. Jestem Clara. - Uścisnęła ich ręce. Doktor westchnął z ulgą, słysząc, że specjalnie opuściła swoje nazwisko. - Szkoda, że znów musimy spotkać się w takich okolicznościach, ale przypuszczam, że nie wezwaliście nas tu bez powodu? Zwłaszcza, że Amy była z pewnością na nas przygotowana, jeżeli jej prawy sierpowy jest jakimkolwiek wyznacznikiem.

- Znowu? - zdziwił się Rory, ale wbijający się w jego żebra łokieć jego żony natychmiast mu przerwał. - Ach, tak. Doktorze, chodzi o River.

- Co z nią? - spytał, próbując zasugerować, że nie wie, co Rory miał na myśli. Clara rzuciła mu potępiające spojrzenie, co sprawiło, że wyprostował się i, opuszczając lodowy kompres, porzucił próbę udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku. - Ach, tak, Pondsowie, zapomniałem, że was nigdy nie da się zmylić, naprawdę, wybraliście najgorszą możliwą rodzinną tradycję. Słowo daję, najbardziej problematyczni ludzie pod słońcem. - Zaczął krążyć nerwowo po kuchni, gestykulując zamaszyście. - A River jest dokładnie taka sama, zawsze usiłuje naprawiać świat, niezależnie od tego jakim kosztem, mam nadzieję, że jesteście dumni…

- Doktorze. Co się właściwie stało?

Doktor nabrał głęboko powietrza, jak gdyby chcąc rozpocząć kolejną tyradę, ale po chwili oklapł, zrezygnowany.

- Nie mam pojęcia - przyznał w końcu. - River trafiła na jedną z moich starszych regeneracji, w czasach kiedy absolutnie nie powinienem jej znać. Jeszcze przed naszym pierwszym spotkaniem, tym właściwym. I to wpłynęło na moją przyszłość od tamtego momentu. - Spojrzał na nich niepewnie. - Jak śnieżka wywołująca lawinę, wszystko nagle zmieniło miejsce.

- River była u nas niedawno, dlatego nawiązaliśmy z tobą kontakt. - Rory pokręcił głową. - Powiedziała mi, że chce zmienić coś w twojej przyszłości.

- Uh, River! Dlaczego nigdy nie może poddać się w takich sprawach...

- Doktorze, ona uważała, że to, co zrobi, naprawi wiele rzeczy. Że… Odzyskasz kogoś, na kim ci zależy.

Doktor uderzył nagle w blat z całą siłą, sprawiając, że Clara podskoczyła, przestraszona, gdy szkło w szafkach zabrzęczało głośno.

- Tak, ale w efekcie stracę ją, więc żadne naprawianie przeszłości nie jest tego warte! - warknął ze złością, przecierając dłonią oczy. W ciszy, która nagle zapadła, Amy ruszyła do przodu, podchodząc do Doktora i przytulając go mocno. - Pond…

- Wciąż możemy to naprawić, prawda? - Amy zauważyła stanowczo, nie wypuszczając go z objęć i ignorując jakiekolwiek protesty z jego strony. - Nie jest jeszcze za późno. I następnym razem jak ją zobaczysz, Doktorze, nie uznawaj, że wszystko to, co jest niewypowiedziane, jest jasne, zgoda? Być może ty wiesz, co siedzi w twojej głowie, ale to nie znaczy, że wszyscy są na tej samej stronie.

- Amy…

- Poza tym - przerwała mu natychmiast - obiecałeś opiekować się Melody. Więc znajdź ją i tym razem sprowadź bezpiecznie do domu. Inaczej to Rory będzie musiał skopać ci tyłek, a dobrze wiesz, że jeżeli on sięgnie po miecz, to żadne z nas nie ma szans. - Odsunęła się od niego na odległość ramienia. - Więc? Bierzemy się do roboty?

- Najpierw - zauważyła z uśmiechem Clara, wtrącając się do ich rozmowy - będzie nam potrzebny plan. I myślę, że mam pomysł, co możemy zrobić…

* * *

Jack postanowił zacząć swoje poszukiwania od najprostszych źródeł, z których mógł skorzystać. Archiwa Agencji Czasu w drugiej połowie piędziesiątego pierwszego wieku znajdowały się w podziemiach San Francisco, stolicy dawnego wielkiego ludzkiego imperium, rozciągającego się przez niemalże całą galaktykę. Teraz, wiele lat po jego podziale i upadku, miasto wydawało się niemal puste, tylko nieliczne osoby odważały się wyjść na niebezpieczne ulice metropolii. Jack zmaterializował się tak blisko, jak pozwalały na to przepisy, szybkim krokiem zmierzając w kierunku znajomego budynku. Większość stanowisk w czytelni była nieużywana, usiadł więc przy urządzeniu w najdalszym kącie pomieszczenia, starając nie martwić się, że wciąż nikt nie poprosił go o odgórną autoryzację. Kody dostępu do bazy danych, chociaż przydzielone mu wiele lat wcześniej, wciąż jeszcze działały, więc bez problemu zalogował się do systemu, ściągając wszystkie informacje, jakie inni agenci zebrali na temat profesor River Song. Raportów było tyle, że nie wiedział nawet, co przeczytać jako pierwsze. Przewijał większość z nich, szukając tych bardziej znaczących.

Większość była pełna samych wzmianek o kobiecie, bez żadnych konkretnych informacji. Wyglądało na to, że River zostawała zauważana bardzo często, jednak jej kontakt z ludźmi Agencji był ograniczony. Napotykano ją wszędzie, pomiędzy końcem czasu, a jego początkiem, od jednego krańca wszechświata do drugiego, ale zawsze znikała zanim ktoś zdołał ją zatrzymać. Chociaż nie dowiedział się wciąż nic nowego, Jack zapisał część koordynatów, obiecując sobie sprawdzenie jej poczynań na własną rękę.

Część plików pokrywała się z plikami o Doktorze i te uznał za najważniejsze. Większość była dokładnie tym, czego się spodziewał. Dowody przestępstwa, wyznanie przed sądem, nagrania i dane ze Stormcage... Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czytając, że River nigdy nie była wzorowym więźniem, jakoś domyślał się tego już wcześniej. Znalazł informacje o jej pracach naukowych i przewertował je z gasnącym zapałem. Próbując innego podejścia, wywołał dokumenty dotyczące Demon's Run i zakonu Ciszy.

Do dwóch raportów dołączone były dwa pliki podpisane jako pochodzące z Teselecty. Jack, który był już wcześniej świadomy istnienia tego projektu, skrzywił się, widząc, że nawiązali kontakt z Doktorem. Mógł się założyć, że Władca Czasu nie był zachwycony ich sposobem użycia technologii pozwalającej na podróże w czasie. Jedno z nagrań pochodziło z Berlina, drugie z Utah. Jack włączył najpierw to pierwsze, przewijając momenty, których nie uznał za ważne, chociaż już po chwili obserwował ekran z uwagą. Doktor miał inną twarz, jeszcze młodszą od poprzedniej, a jego gestykulacja, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, stała się tylko dziwniejsza. Przyzwyczajenie się do jego nowej regeneracji było trudne, a Jack nie mógł powstrzymać się przed myślą, jak wiele innych wcieleń zobaczy jeszcze w przyszłości. Cała sytuacja nagrana przez kamery wydawała się dziwna. Fakt, że Melody Pond-Williams była córką podróżującego z Doktorem małżeństwa był zapisany już we wcześniejszych informacjach, jednak relacji między nimi nie dało się uchwycić w słowach. Kiedy załoga opuściła maszynę, kamery wciąż działały, więc nagranie urwało się dopiero, gdy Doktor, dwójka jego towarzyszy i nieprzytomna River Song zniknęli we wnętrzu TARDIS. Wciąż nie wierząc w to, co zobaczył, Jack załączył drugi plik.

W chwilę później ekran zamrugał i, zanim zdołał obejrzeć klip do końca, system uruchomił się ponownie. Żaden z plików, które wyszukał wcześniej, nie znajdował się już na serwerze. Uznał jednak, ze zobaczył dość. Przynajmniej na tyle, by zakwestionować wszystko to, co River powiedziała mu o sobie. Jeżeli miała być kobietą, która zabiła Doktora, albo wyszła za niego, to dlaczego twierdziła, że on jest martwy, jednocześnie zasłaniając się małżeństwem? I dlaczego oddała swoje własne regeneracje, żeby go uratować, tylko po to, by później zamordować? W tej historii nic nie miało sensu i Jack postanowił na własne oczy przekonać się o tym, jak wyglądały relacje między River Song, a Doktorem. Wpisując koordynaty jednego z potwierdzonych miejsc, zniknął z wnętrza Archiwum, wciąż rozumiejąc zbyt mało, by wyciągnąć wnioski.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział czwarty.**

Loki River wygładzono w fale, a roboczy strój został zastąpiony przez długą do ziemi suknię, która powiewała za nią przy każdym kroku. Materiał mienił się tysiącem błysków, przypominając lśnienie rozświetlonego diamentu, albo płynącej wody, by w chwilę później zgasnąć, przechodząc w różne odcienie czerni. Uśmiechnięta, opierała się o ramię ubranego w biały garnitur Doktora, który nawet nie zauważył kręcącego się w okolicy Jacka, w ciągu wieczoru rzadko odwracając od niej wzrok. River tymczasem zdołała wywołać przynajmniej jeden skandal, ograbić z kradzionych kolczyków żonę ambasadora Amnaet i z uśmiechem odmówić każdemu, kto poprosił ją do tańca, chociaż mało było śmiałków, którzy zignorowali kręcącego się koło niej mężczyznę. Gdy w końcu Doktor wyprowadził ją na parkiet, jego taniec okazał się tak straszny, że Jack uciekł, krztusząc się ze śmiechu tak bardzo, że ledwie zdołał wpisać odpowiednie koordynaty do kolejnego spotkania z listy.

Jedenaste wcielenie Doktora stanowczo nie powinno próbować poruszać się przy muzyce.

* * *

Kriart była planetą składającą się w dużych ilościach z soli potasowych i wody. Jej powierzchnia była śliska jak lodowisko i niezamieszkana, chociaż wielkie jak domy bańki zawsze przyciągały międzyplanetarnych turystów, skupiających się w portach, takich jak wiecznie przepełniona Parna. Jack uparcie walczył o swoją godność i pozostanie niezauważonym, starając się nie ujechać pół metra przy każdym kroku, gdy River ze śmiechem próbowała przeprowadzić Doktora przynajmniej kawałek od TARDIS, której drzwi trzymał się kurczowo. Jeden krok od niebieskiej budki policyjnej poskutkował jednak głośnym łupnięciem, gdy pociągając za sobą River, wpadł w wielką zaspę złożoną z mydlanej piany. Kiedy nie wyłonili się spod niej od razu, Jack stwierdził z żalem, że nie powinien dociekać. Postanowił jednak pozwiedzać trochę na własną rękę, opuszczając planetę dopiero, gdy dobiegł go znajomy dźwięk dematerializacji.

* * *

Ogromne łąki Oka Oriona nie były dobrym miejscem na potajemne szpiegowanie, a Jack nie zamierzał przyglądać się parze zza krzaków. Poczekał jednak na nich, zabijając czas niewinnym flirtowaniem z przypadkowym Orionem, na którego natrafił. Kiedy River i Doktor w końcu wrócili do TARDIS, mała gałązka tkwiła w jego włosach, a zazwyczaj nieskazitelne ubranie River wyglądało na pogniecione. Jack jeszcze nigdy nie żałował tak bardzo, że wciąż nie wynaleziono urządzenia zapewniającego niewidzialność, zdolną do wykiwania Władcy Czasu.

* * *

W największym lunaparku, jaki stworzyła ludzkość, Jack dowiedział się, że Doktor najwyraźniej uwielbiał balony. Zwłaszcza te czerwone, unoszące się za nim bez pomocy sznurka, które od czasu do czasu zaczynały grać głośno najpopularniejsze piosenki z ziemskiej historii. River tymczasem bardzo lubiła w nie strzelać, za co Jack był niezmiernie wdzięczny. Głośny kawałek z trzydziestego wieku sprawił, że praktycznie ogłuchł na kilka minut, zanim jego zdolność regenerowania ciała powróciła. W tym czasie stracił ich jednak w tłumie, ale nie czuł się zawiedziony, gdy jedna z kelnerek pobliskiej restauracji wsunęła mu do ręki swój numer komunikatora. Podążył dalej długo po tym, jak River i Doktor zniknęli.

* * *

Prunarg słynęło ze swoich stadnin, jednak Jack nigdy wcześniej nie trafił tam zanim kolonie ludzkie zostały założone. Gestykulując i prychając głośno, Doktor przekonał do siebie dwie skrzydlate bestie, które odłączyły się od swojego stada. Pozwolił im żuć wysoką pomarańczową trawę rosnącą dookoła, klepiąc je z radością i dumą po czterech pokrytych łuskami głowach. Nie wydawał się jednak zachwycony, gdy zabrały się za jego włosy. Trzymając ją za rękę, pomógł River wsiąść na jednego z nutrekenów, pokazując jej jak zmusić je do lotu. W chwilę później Jack został sam. On zdołał przekonać złapanego przez siebie osobnika jedynie do poślinienia rękawa munduru. Zwierzęta, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich istot humanoidalnych, jakoś nigdy go nie lubiły, więc postanowił podążyć dalej. Nie wiedział w końcu ile czasu River i Doktor mieli zamiar spędzić w powietrzu. Przypuszczał, że długo, jeżeli niosący się z oddali radosny krzyk mógł być jakimkolwiek wyznacznikiem.

* * *

Gdy dotarli do Nehjii, miasto było już od dawno w ruinach. River przyniosła ze sobą tajemniczą skrzynkę, w której ukryła swoje przyrządy i mapy. Po tym jak wykopali zaginiony dawno temu skarb poprzednich mieszkańców, zmusiła Doktora do pozostania na gorących piaskach Atrynii odrobinę dłużej. Gdy opalali się w świetle trzech słońc, Jack z westchnieniem postanowił ratować swoją własną cerę i zostawić ich w spokoju.

* * *

River Song ubrana zgodnie z modą lat sześciesiątych dwudziestego wieku była czymś niesamowitym. Doktor uparcie zatrzymał na głowie bandanę, chociaż wielokrotnie próbowała mu ją zabrać. Jack był zbyt zdekoncentrowany, żeby śledzić ich porządnie. Okolica była w końcu ciekawa, a on przeżył rewolucję seksualną tamtych czasów tylko dwa razy.

* * *

Uracuo zapisało się w historii jako jedyne na świecie miejsce, gdzie wody jezior i rzek nocą rozświetlone były od wewnątrz. Rosnące na dnie rośliny absorbowały w czasie dnia światło, uwolniając je, gdy zapadał zmrok. River i Doktor usiedli na brzegu, zanurzając stopy w błyszczącej wodzie i rozmawiając, aż wzeszło słońce. Jack przegonił kilku zabłąkanych turystów, pomagając im odnaleźć swoją drogę i zapewniając, że nikt nie będzie przeszkadzał. Zasnął nad ranem, budząc się w samotności.

* * *

Ukrywanie się w kawiarni było dosyć trudne. Siedział dokładnie po drugiej stronie sali, jednak wychylając się zza kolumny widział ich wciąż doskonale. Westchnął ciężko, gdy Doktor kontynuował radosną konwersację z pianą z gorącej czekolady na górnej wardze i starał się nie zaśmiać zbyt głośno widząc, jak River postanowiła temu zaradzić.

* * *

Grawitacja na Tregencie była odrobinę słabsza niż na Sol 3, co sprawiało, że każdy krok był odrobinę lżejszy niż byli do tego przyzwyczajeni, ale jednocześnie do ich płuc trafiało mniej tlenu. W tej atmosferze, Doktor wydawał się jednak o wiele bardziej skoordynowany niż zazwyczaj, czego nie można było powiedzieć ani o River, ani o Jacku. Gdy River straciła oddech, Doktor ukłonił się, pocałował jej dłoń i ignorując protesty z jej strony wziął ją na ręce, szybko wracając na pokład TARDIS.

* * *

Na jego liście było jeszcze wiele dat, których nie sprawdził, jednak Darillium przykuło jego uwagę jako ostatnie. Śpiew Wież wciąż pobrzmiewał w uszach Jacka, gdy wycofywał się pospiesznie, wiedząc, że tym razem zobaczył za dużo. Teraz chciał już jedynie wrócić do Torchwood. Nie było nic więcej, co mogłoby go przekonać.


	5. Rozdział 5

Rose nie miała szczęścia. Kolejny skok zakończył się fiaskiem, bo chociaż udało jej się trafić w odpowiednie miejsce, to dotarła tam dokładnie w momencie, gdy znajoma budka policyjna zdematerializowała się kilka metrów dalej. Nie mogąc wrócić do siebie od razu, Rose spędziła kilka następnych godzin błądząc po nieznanej planecie, bez możliwości skorzystania z automatycznego tłumaczenia oferowanego przez TARDIS. Brak jakichkolwiek sposobów komunikacji z zamieszkującymi okolicę fioletowoskórymi osadnikami był odrobinę problematyczny, więc ostatecznie zdecydowała się po prostu uciekać przed nimi jak tylko mogła najszybciej. Znajome uczucie lekkości ogarnęło ją, gdy była już całkowicie wymęczona, więc z zadowoleniem przyjęła możliwość wrócenia do drugiego wszechświata. Nie mogła jednak się poddać, i zaledwie kilka godzin po powrocie, zażądała kolejnej próby, tym razem wybierając jedną z lokacji, które znała dobrze. Przedmieścia Londynu były rozległe, owszem, ale nawet tam ciężko było zgubić Władcę Czasu i wysoką na kilka metrów policyjną budkę telefoniczną.

* * *

Donna Noble nie potrafiła ukryć, że wygodne kompleksy spa na planecie Midnight były dokładnie tym, o czym marzyła, wyruszając w podróż z Doktorem. Owszem, przygody i poznawanie innych światów były pasjonujące, jednak przerywanie ich od czasu do czasu, by poleżeć nad brzegiem basenu, albo na kozetce wyjątkowo przystojnego kosmity nie było niczym złym, prawda? Ratowanie świata wciąż było tam, te kilka godzin później, które ona mogła spędzić pozbywając się skrzypienia w stawach. Nikt nie mógł biegać bez końca nie naciągając sobie tego i owego! Doktor jednak, co naprawdę już jej nie dziwiło, oczywiście nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Zostawił ją nad brzegiem największego basenu, jaki widziała, większego nawet od tego znajdującego się na pokładzie TARDIS, z drinkiem w ręce i obietnicą powrotu za kilka godzin. Wyznaczony czas minął, a po nim wciąż nie było śladu. Donna pociągnęła przez słomkę kolejnego łyka niebieskiej substancji o małej zawartości alkoholu, zastanawiając się, co powinna zrobić, gdy nagle z głośnym trzaskiem, ktoś zmaterializował się tuż obok niej, powodując, że płyn skończył na białym materiale jej szlafroka.

- Na miłość boską! - krzyknęła, próbując natychmiast strząsnąć z siebie niebieskie krople, jednak szkoda była już wyrządzona. - Nie dość, że będę wyglądać bardziej jak kosmita niż przeklęty marsjanin, to będę jeszcze śmierdzieć jak wnętrze pubu!

Nowoprzybyła, na którą Donna nie zwróciła niemalże wcale uwagi, skupiając się na własnym ubraniu, przyklękła obok jej leżaka, zerkając na puchaty materiał i oceniając szkody w czasie, gdy Donna wciąż kontynuowała narzekanie na głos. Po chwili zastanowienia wyciągnęła z kieszeni małe pudełeczko, wytrząsając z niego odrobinę proszku na błękitną plamę, która zalśniła i zniknęła, pozostawiając jedynie nienaruszoną biel.

- Jeden kosmita zostawia mnie na pożarcie i znika bogowie wiedzą gdzie, a drugi atakuje moje ubranie, co jest z wami i tym dziwnym fetyszem na ludzi, mogłam zostać od razu polana czymś, co dematerializuje materiał, czemu nie!

- Donna - przerwała jej w końcu, wskazując na naprawiony szlafrok. Uznała, że powinna zainterweniować, bo nieustająca tyrada nie zdawała się zmierzać do końca. - Nie ma już nawet śladu, prawda?

- Och, rzeczywiście, nie ma… Zaraz, zaraz, kim ty jesteś i czemu znasz moje imię? I co zrobiłaś z moim szlafrokiem, nie chcę, żeby nagle teleportował się w inne miejsce, albo coś takiego!

- Nie martw się, jest całkowicie bezpieczny. - Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, podając rudowłosej kobiecie rękę. - River Song, profesor archeologii. Chciałabym zobaczyć się z Doktorem.

Donna zagapiła się na nią z otwartymi ustami.

- River Song? Jak… TA River Song?

River uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu, nie mając pojęcia, skąd Donna mogła znać jej imię, jednak pokiwała głową.

- Prawdopodobnie jedyna na świecie, chyba, że moi rodzice zaplanowali coś, o czym nie dali mi znać. Rozumiem, że w takim razie Doktor wspominał, że obiecałam mu pomóc?

- Pomóc? Nie, nic nie powiedział, marsjanin nigdy nie podaje tych informacji, które są potrzebne, niech go szlag.

- W takim razie nie rozumiem, skąd wiesz, kim jestem?

- Ach. - Donna nagle pożałowała swoich słów, starając się wyglądać na zmieszaną. - Przeczytałam twój dziennik, przepraszam. Mnie też zawsze irytuje, jeżeli ktoś czyta moje rzeczy, więc wiem, że to nie był najlepszy ruch, ale on leżał na samym środku TARDIS, a ja…

- Zostawiłam go na konsoli, prawda? To nie twoja wina. - River westchnęła ciężko, nie skupiając się nawet na słowach Donny, ale analizując w jaki sposób naprawić swój błąd. - Ale nie możesz o tym, co przeczytałaś mówić nikomu, zwłaszcza jemu.

- Dlaczego niby? Powinien wiedzieć, może wtedy udałoby mu się ustawić wasze życia tak, żeby chociaż raz wszystko było w porządku, nie powiesz mi, że podoba ci się to skakanie w tył i naprzód!

- Nie, Donna, to tak nie działa. To jego personalna przyszłość, mówiąc mu cokolwiek, sprawiasz, że jest nieodwracalne. Nie możemy na to pozwolić. Doktor, jak każdy, zasługuje na wolny wybór.

- A ty… Jesteś tutaj, żeby mu go zapewnić?

- Chcę pomóc mu znaleźć szybciej Rose Tyler i, jeżeli tego będzie chciał, zostać z nią na zawsze.

- Ale dla nas, ludzi, nie ma czegoś takiego jak zawsze, prawda? To znaczy - Donna zastanowiła się nad swoimi słowami. - Ty i on będziecie żywi długo po tym jak nas nie będzie. Regeneracja, czy wolne starzenie, czy cośtam, wszystko jedno, my wszyscy umrzemy, a wy zostaniecie. Rose jest podobno tylko człowiekiem, więc jej _zawsze _będzie absurdalnie krótkie.

- Jestem pewna, że on znajdzie jakiś sposób, żeby z nią zostać. Musi mieć tylko na to szansę. Tymczasem, nie wspominaj mu nic o tym, co wiesz o mnie. - River zerknęła na nią z rozbawieniem. - I oddaj mi mój notes przy pierwszej okazji, mimo wszystko, nie jestem zachwycona, że postanowiłaś go przeczytać. - Rozejrzała się dookoła. - Gdzie jest Doktor? Myślałam, że zastanę go z tobą…

Donna natychmiast zmartwiła się ponownie.

- Pojechał na jakąś wycieczkę, miał wrócić już dobre kilka godzin wcześniej. Z tego co wiem, to oni… Och! - Wskazała na wyświetlający się na tablicy ponad nimi komunikat. - Czy to czasem nie oznacza, że już wracają?

- Tak - odpowiedziała River. - I to wracają w wyniku awarii. Chodź, poczekamy na niego na przy terminalu. Jeżeli coś na pokładzie poszło nie tak, to mam dziwne wrażenie, że on był w samym epicentrum.

Donna pokiwała głową, zgadzając się z River bez słów. Ona też nie mogła ukryć przeczucia, że tym razem Doktor nie wyszedł ze swojej eskapady bez szwanku.

Miały rację, wyglądał okropnie. Jego twarz, zazwyczaj tak pełna życia, wyglądała na o wiele starszą, niż jeszcze kilka godzin temu, a brązowe oczy wydawały się puste. Powiedziano im, co się stało jak tylko dotarły na miejsce, jednak nawet River nie była w stanie wytłumaczyć jak i co wkradło się na pokład. Cokolwiek zawładnęło Sky Silvestry, pozostało nieuchwytne. Zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać, Donna przytuliła Doktora, chcąc pomóc chociaż odrobinę. River wycofała się w ciszy, zmierzając by porozmawiać z zarządcą kompleksu i doradzić mu natychmiastowe wyniesienie się z tej planety. Wspomagając się groźbami, jeżeli było trzeba. Gdy wróciła po dłuższej chwili, Doktor i Donna czekali na nią przy drzwiach TARDIS. Doktor wyszczerzył do niej zęby niepewnie, na co odpowiedziała mrugnięciem.

- Profesor Song, zamierza pani zabrać się z nami? - zapytał, otwierając przed nią drzwi do środka.

- Czemu nie, myślę, że znam pewne miejsce, które warto by odwiedzić…

- Ej, to moja rola, ja tu jestem pilotem wycieczki!

- Och, nie, kochanie, co najwyżej jednym z bładzących na ślepo dzieciaków. Znowu spróbujesz gdzieś trafić i wylądujesz o sto lat za późno. Dlatego właśnie ja kieruję.

- Zaraz, zaraz, potrafisz pilotować TARDIS? To niemożliwe! Jak?

- Uczyłam się od najlepszych - odpowiedziała, powtarzając wypowiedziane już raz, dawno temu, słowa.

- Ha!

- Szkoda, że akurat byłeś zajęty.

* * *

- Myślisz, że to się uda? - zapytał, wycierając talerz do sucha i sięgając po kolejny. Amy, zatopiona we własnych myślach, spojrzała na niego, nie rozumiejąc wziętego z powietrza pytania. - Doktorowi, znaczy. Myślisz, że uda mu się ją znaleźć?

- Mam nadzieję - odpowiedziała, nie do końca przekonana. Kubki brzdękneły głośno, gdy przypadkiem zrzuciła łyżeczkę do zlewu.

- Ale nie jesteś pewna.

- Nie - przyznała. - Kiedyś pewnie stwierdziłabym, że na pewno mu się powiedzie, ale on… Nigdy nie zjawia się na czas. Zawsze jest coś, coś co mu przeszkodzi.

- Tak - Rory westchnął. - Doktor nigdy nie był całkowicie niezawodny, prawda?

- Rory - zaczęła, odwracając od niego wzrok i skupiając się na pianie na swoich rękach. - Jak myślisz, dlaczego jest z nim teraz Clara? Gdzie my jesteśmy w przyszłości?

Odłożył ręcznik i talerz na blat, podchodząc do niej i obejmując ją w pasie.

- Jakkolwiek źle by nie było - oświadczył - wygląda na to, że jesteśmy razem, więc, naprawdę, jak bardzo nieszczęśliwi możemy być?

Zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi, rzucając w niego pianą. Kilka minut później, cała kuchnia nadawała się do mycia, jednak Pondsowie, chociaż wciąż zmartwieni, odetchnęli z ulgą.

* * *

Jack wrócił do Torchwood niespodziewanie szybko, chociaż Gwen stwierdziła, że powinni byli się tego spodziewać, zważywszy na to, że ich szef miał w końcu urządzenie kontrolujące podróż w czasie. Gdy tylko zmaterializował się w ich Centrum Torchwood, zarządził czas wolny dla wszystkich pracowników, wyraźnie chcąc zostać w samotności. Ianto, który nigdy nie był dobry w respektowaniu rozkazów, nakazujących mu iść do pustego apartamentu, którego nawet nie mógł nazwać domem, został z tyłu. Zaparzył Jackowi dzbanek mocnej kawy, poprzesuwał bezmyślnie kilka pozostawionych przez innych dokumentów, starł kurz ze stolika i spróbował skłonić Myfanwy do zabawy, na co pteranodon jedynie zaskrzeczał, urażony samą sugestią. Nawet kawałki gorzkiej czekolady nie pozwoliły mu wkraść się ponownie w jej łaski, więc poddał się, wpatrując w kapitana bez słowa. Wyczuwając jego spojrzenie, Jack ocknął się z zamyślenia, ale nie ruszył ze swojego miejsca przed ekranem komputera.

- Dowiedziałem się o niej wszystkiego - powiedział za to. - Tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że wcale nie chciałem wiedzieć.

- To prawda, że zabiła Doktora? - spytał najdelikatniej jak mógł Ianto, wiedząc, że stąpa po niepewnym gruncie. - Powinniśmy jej pomagać?

- Nie - odparł Jack bez zastanowienia. - Nie, nie powinniśmy.

- Ale? - dociekał, podchodząc bliżej.

- Ale to może być jedyny sposób, żeby go uratować. - Jack chwycił jego rękę, splatając ich palce. - Więc jak moglibyśmy jej przeszkodzić?

- Jack…

- Ianto, możemy nie rozmawiać o tym dzisiaj? Widziałem już dosyć, nie mam ochoty na wiwisekcję właśnie teraz. Pod koniec… Chciałem już tylko wrócić do domu. Nawet Torchwood nim nie jest, ale to najbliższe, co mogłem znaleźć. W całej przeklętej galaktyce - zaśmiał się. - Torchwood.

- Tak - przyznał Ianto bez zastanowienia. - Tak, wiem.

Tego wieczora, Ianto nie wrócił do swojego mieszkania wcale.

Uruchomiony przez Tosh program odezwał się nagle alarmem późnym wieczorem, wyrywając ich ze snu na małej, całkowicie niewygodnej kanapie. Jack podszedł do ekranu komputera, natychmiast skupiając się na swojej pracy.

Sygnatura Rose Tyler została odnaleziona, a sygnał wskazywał jednoznacznie na Londyn, w ich czasach. Jack, pewny, że popełnia błąd, wpisał komendę do wysłania wiadomości do River. W chwilę później, jak gdyby w odpowiedzi, ziemia zatrzęsła się, posyłając na posadzkę wszystko, co nie było przymocowane do blatów, albo ścian. Wszystkie systemy zabezpieczeń uruchomiły się jednocześnie, a Sol 3 zniknęła ze swojego miejsca na Drodze Mlecznej, pozostawiając za sobą pustkę.


End file.
